


Body Language

by JantoJones



Series: Drabbles and Dribbles Two (The 2nd 100) [84]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 20:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18431414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoJones/pseuds/JantoJones





	Body Language

Napoleon Solo was an expert at reading people. Their body language and facial expressions, no matter how minute, were an open book. When it came to the fairer sex, he had an advanced degree.

The woman he’d been watching was beautiful, which was what had drawn his eye, but she wasn’t the carefree lady of leisure she was projecting. Solo could read the tension in her stance, and the way she held her hand close to her purse.

It was thanks to this highly developed skill that Napoleon was able to neutralise the female assassin before she could kill him.


End file.
